battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:BattlePark2.0
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:BattleBots Magazine Issue 2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Badnik96 (talk) 20:02, January 16, 2014 (UTC) First of all welcome back dude! Second off where did you get dem pics? Badnik96 (talk) 02:17, January 17, 2014 (UTC) It was from a magazine I bought on eBay.BattlePark2.0 (talk) 03:16, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Nice shots! Scan everything you can. Try and increase the pixel count too, it might come out better. BTW, the 4.0 SHW Rumble already has a picture, can't seem to find it but it was very large. AlexGRFan97 (talk) 11:41, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Just posted a better image of the 4.0 SHW Rumble. AlexGRFan97 or anybody else, can you remove the old image I posted? BattlePark2.0 (talk) 21:49, January 18, 2014 (UTC) I've been trying to get Gamekirby to send me Extreme Warriors videos for my Hardcore Kid show but so far no luck. Do you think you can send me the Season 2 International Championship and Robot Rebellion? Thanks. Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 01:26, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Where are you finding images like Tentomush vs Sallad and the Lightwight rumble with Mouser?MasterMarik (talk) 17:58, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Intros Where'd you find the Mark Beiro intros? There's some from Toro and espeially Grunion's intro I don't recall hearing before.MasterMarik (talk) 11:37, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :I got it from the BattleBots Archive website. Note not every intro is not on the website though like Nightmare vs Surgeon General. Heres a link. https://web.archive.org/web/20010801143925/http://www.battlebots.com/meet_robot_stats.asp BattlePark2.0 (talk) 14:49, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :They must be using an older version of Quicktime player because I can't get any sound and I have the volume up on my computer and their player.MasterMarik (talk) 15:34, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Its/it's Can you stop putting it's when you should put its? It's is for when you mean it is, its is for when it is referring to someone's property. Sam (BAZINGA) 23:52, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Yes! I will stop putting it's instead of its! For example: License to Kill hits Stealth Terminator with it's tail a few times. The correct way to say it: License to Kill hits Stealth Terminator with its tail a few times. For future page edits, I will use these words correctly. --BattlePark2.0 (talk) 00:17, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for fixing my mistake on the Escape Velocity page. Just out of curiosity how did I mess up the image so I know how to fix it myself in the future? --Okamifan1 (talk) 16:24, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Bite Force vs Mohawk Where did you see the info for that fight? If it is from the next episode, it really shouldn't been put on as it is spoilers. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:38, June 29, 2016 (UTC) I got the info from the BattleBots Update review of the Season 2 premiere. It was one of the filler matches from the second half of the episode. BattlePark2.0 (talk) 21:53, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :Aah, didn't realise that. I'm now wondering why was the first fight for both the winner and runner up of last season was filler fights. Sam (BAZINGA) 22:39, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Yo tombstone lost to bombshell? GImme some info Fortnite4563 (talk) 01:32, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Sorry but I don't provide details of these matches. That job is usually done by MasterMarik or Badnik96. BattlePark2.0 (talk) 02:19, September 22, 2018 (UTC) where did you get the information from?Fortnite4563 (talk) 03:32, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Darkness Fight Info Where did you find the info regarding Darkness' other fights? MasterMarik (talk) 18:19, October 14, 2018 (UTC) It was originally on the Hardcore Robotics home page via archive. Unfortunately, its not there anymore.BattlePark2.0 (talk) 20:05, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Updating BATTLEBOTS Pages Man, you update the BATTLEBOTS content SO FAST. For example, Tombstone versus Sawblaze. I was just about to edit the /*Wins/Losses*/ pages of both BOTS... But you somehow got there before me! I mean, literally a few seconds before I arrived on the wiki pages. Sorry, I just wanted to point that out there - you're really dedicated towards "BATTLEBOTS" and updating the everyday wiki content :) The Bot Medic (talk) 12:18, June 29, 2019 (UTC)